OwO Bot Wiki:Style Guide
The following is a guide to creating or editing articlespace pages at in accordance with the established article style. It describes accepted and established practices at , and should not be used to impose changes to the wiki. These guidelines are not set in stone, but they should generally be followed in order to maintain consistency across articles, unless there is a good reason to make an exception. Page types Different article types require different page formats. See the following examples: * For Animals, see the Animal article format * For Gems, see the Gem article format * For Weapons, see the Weapon article format General guidelines * The name of the article should be plural if it is a list of entities which are named differently (e.g. Animals), otherwise, it should be singular (e.g. Bee). * All entity names should be in their full name version (e.g. Defender's Aegis), with aliases added as redirects, (e.g. Shield). * All entity names should be capitalized (e.g. Fabled Lucky Gem), except for conjunctions (e.g. Wand of Absorption). * The first instance of an entity name on an article page should always be linked, via double brackets (eg. ). Further mentions of the same entity should generally not be linked, though multiple identical links can exist if they occur far from each other and would be helpful to readers. An example might be one link in the introductory section along with an identical link in a section, table, or template occurring further down. Duplicate links may be especially helpful on larger articles that would require scrolling to find an entity's first mention. * Be sure to read the article before editing. Editors frequently add notes, tips, and trivia items that duplicate information already contained in the article's paragraphs above. Formatting guidelines * The first instance of the article title should be bold. This should usually be in the first sentence of the article. No other instance of the article title should be bold. To make a word or phrase bold, place three apostrophes ( ) on each side. For example: bold. (This is the default when an article is linked to itself, as in the example above). Bold print should usually be avoided for emphasis on other words. Instead, italic print (two apostrophes) is preferred. Standard sections Here is a simple rundown of sections an article can include. For examples based on the article type, see Page types above. The lead (or intro) section of an article should describe the article topic. For instance, for Animals, describe the animal and state how it is acquired (e.g. particular details about Custom Patreon Animals or Special Animals). Any or all of the following additional sections can be included in an article. They should generally be in the order they are presented in below. Sections are added via Section Title . For example, Notes would add a "Notes" section. * Notes: Bulleted list of short facts about the article topic. * Tips: Bulleted list of helpful hints regarding effective battle strategies with this Animal or Weapon and what to avoid. * Trivia: Bulleted list of facts relating to the article topic, which may be interesting but have no bearing on the game. Explaining the etymology of an item name could be one example. See trivia rules for an expanded guide to Trivia sections. * See also: Bulleted list of related articles. Articles which are already linked to should not be mentioned here another time. * Changelog: List of changes to the article topic from various game updates. Use the template for this, with each item using the template, and don't forget the closing template. A changelog section should almost always be included, with at least one item stating which update introduced the game element. Should also be the only location acknowledging game updates that have caused introductions or modifications of article content. Guides Guides can cover a wide array of subject matter, so a single blanket template cannot be applied to all of them. Nevertheless, do see Project:Rules#Guides for guidelines concerning these pages. Category:OwO Bot Wiki